Something Of A Fan
by LycoX
Summary: Zoe Bolan-Frog manages to convince her gruff husband, Edgar Frog, to take a trip to Beacon Hills, California. If only so that she can meet the first True Alpha in a hundred years!


**Something Of**

 **A Fan**

 **Disclaimer: Got to watching the second and third Lost Boys films recently and came up with this fun little crossover idea. Though I'm ignoring Sam's death and the subsequent split that resulted between Edgar Frog and the Emersons over that. Takes place a month after season 4 ended.**

* * *

"I still don't see why we have to be here, Zoe." Grumbled Edgar Frog, one half of the legendary Frog Brothers duo that were known through out the world as the two best Vampire hunters.

Zoe Bolan-Frog just rolled her eyes good naturedly at her husband as they entered a small diner in the small town of Beacon Hills. Her Werewolf senses instantly letting her know that there's a nice mix of Humans and Supernaturals there even if the more normal of the two groups didn't know that they were mixing with Supernatural types. She and Edgar had been together romantically since 2010, roughly three months after their adventure together in stopping DJ X's mad plan to turn everyone into Vampires and in so doing, stop a centuries old Alpha Vampire. Now this had left an impact on Vampires everywhere, but it hadn't removed them completely much to Edgar's annoyance. Initially, Edgar hadn't been too enthused about the fact Zoe had been keeping the fact she's a Beta Werewolf a secret from him but eventually had gotten past it. Especially after she showed him that not all Werewolves were out to kill innocents like Vampires were prone to do for either sport or to fill a need to eat. Late 2011 had even seen the two marry in front of all their friends and family.

A decision that had shocked quite a large number of Hunters and even Werewolves as a Frog brother doing something like that of all things was shocking. Even more so for those that personally knew Edgar as it was. "Because, gruff husband of mine, there's someone here in town I want to really meet!"

This time, it was her husband's turn to roll his eyes. "Right. This legendary True Alpha." Muttered the man deadpanly.

Not realizing this had caught the attention of several in the diner. "Yep! The first in a hundred years! Which is a seriously big and incredible thing in my kind of people's circles!"

"Right, so you've said. So you've said."

Honestly, the Hunter didn't see the big deal about it other then it possibly being a potential threat. Which his lovely wife was very dismissive of considering what it took to achieve such a status for a Werewolf. Hell, as far as Edgar was concerned, dealing with Vampires was way more easier then Werewolves and all their weirdo Alpha/Beta/Omega crap. His wife's golden Wolf eyes were a sign of her not having killed an innocent, a handy thing he had to admit in his view as it made the dynamics of Werewolves slightly less complicated. Of course with an Alpha having red eyes to show their status, it was hard to know if they had killed innocents unless you got them to admit anything due to a Beta's eyes going blue if they killed an innocent. "Mm-hmm, so I've said! And come on, Eddie, I know you have to be interested in meeting him! After all he did radically change one of the bigggest Hunting families out there!"

Edgar just grunted, causing her to smile as Zoe knew perfectly well she had him there and he couldn't even fight against it. "Ah stop bein' so smug." Grumbled the man and she impishly kissed him on the cheek.

"You know you love it."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Was the reply that made her shake her head fondly as they sat at the counter.

Their orders were quickly gotten and Coffee immediately served, and as they waited for their orders to arrive, the two looked around from time to time while enjoying one another's company. "So, you guys are looking for the True Alpha, huh?"

The question made the married Hunting couple look towards the source to see a somewhat built Hispanic teenager with a crooked jaw looking back at them. Zoe could immediately smell the Wolf on him but kept quiet for the time being as she didn't want her husband getting worked up and potentially causing a scene. "Umm, yeah, yeah, we are."

"How'd you know we were?"

Leaning in, the young man spoke in a low voice. "Cause, not everyone in here is strictly Human. And some of us have some pretty good hearing." Answered the young man and making Edgar alert.

"Relax, you're not gonna get attacked by anybody in here. That wouldn't be good for keeping certain things a secret."

Edgar stared at him for a moment before conceding to the fact the kid was right. "Good point, kid."

"I have my moments." Replied the teen with a smile before taking a bite out of his lunch as he waited on a special order that he couldn't really get anywhere else.

An order he knew a friend of his would probably love the Hell out of for that matter. "So, I'm Zoe, and this deadpan grump is my loving husband Edgar. Basically, we're the Frogs!" Introduced Zoe happily.

"I'm Scott, high school student and veterinarian in training." Replied Scott as he fought to keep his eyes from going wide as he knew all about the Frog family from Argent.

Who wanted to make sure Scott was well informed about the various Hunting groups and families out there in the world. Though from what he remembered, the Frogs dealt primarily with Vampires and the young man hoped like Hell these two weren't here to deal with that kind of problem as that could potentially get ugly and draw him and his friends in. And frankly, he wanted their peace and quiet to keep on going a little longer thank you very much! "What do ya know about this True Alpha my wife here seems to be a big fan of?" Wondered Edgar curiously as he sipped on his cup of Coffee.

Scott just shrugged. "Not much. Just that he's just someone who tries to help out the best he's able to do when things get bad."

"Nothin' shady?"

"Eddie! I've told you, he couldn't become a True Alpha if he was shady!"

"She's right. Way I hear it, he'd sooner let himself get hurt before doing anything shady." Came a surprise voice that had Scott instantly turning his head to the source of it.

And his eyes lighting up in happiness as a big wide smile formed as he stared at the lovely vision of one Kira Yukimura. Someone he had unexpectedly found himself falling for but happy to have done so as she was a Helluva great girl. The Frogs turned to the newcomer. "And you are?" Questioned Edgar suspiciously.

"Oh! I'm Kira! I'm Scott's girlfriend and his mom told me he'd be here so I thought I'd come and keep him company."

Plus, maybe steal from his plate! She also thought it was funny how he was so far refusing to reveal where he was getting certain specials for a friend of their's. Of course she had cautioned him that it would come back to bite him in the butt one day but he doubted it as their friend loved what he got her too much to really be all that mad at him for long. Smiling at her boyfriend, Kira got close to him and he happily wrapped an arm around her mid-section. "Aww, you two look so cute together." Gushed Zoe.

Scott smiled happily while Kira just blushed and ducked her head a little. "Thanks, our relationship is still pretty young but we're both really happy." He told her.

"And we cherish every moment of happiness we get." Added Kira lovingly and seriously as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

Zoe just couldn't help but smile at the two. Her husband however, he wanted to gag and roll his eyes but kept from doing so since Edgar didn't want to annoy his loving wife with those actions. As her punches could leave some bruises at times! "Well..." Began Edgar and then having to clear his throat.

"My wife and I wish you both happiness for however long possible."

This got him a beaming smile from Zoe and a kiss. _Oh yeah, I think I'm finally gettin' the hang of things where socializin' and makin' the wife happy is concerned. Sam would be proud._ _Actually… Everybody in the Emerson family would be._

The foursome settled in to a companionable and somewhat silence as the Frog couple's meals were delivered to them and they soon dug in as Kira mischeviously snagged food from her boyfriend's plate. Little giggles here and there escaping her as he tickled her and tried to get his stolen food back. "Hey McCall, your Deer Jerky's ready!" Called out one of the employees just as Scott was finishing up his meal.

"Great!"

"Malia's so gonna be pressing you for details again."

Scott just chuckled as he got handed a bag of what was apparently filled with Deer Jerky. "Nah, she's gonna be too busy enjoying her Deer Jerky to do that."

He got an eyeroll in response but he just kissed his girl in return. "But! If it happens, I'll smoothly turn it on Stiles since he knows where I get it."

"Why Scott, that's terribly Fox like of you. I think my mother would be proud." Remarked Kira with an amused grin on her features.

"Heh, well, I owe Stiles anyway for a little prank of his so doing that would be perfect. And hey, whatever makes your mom like me even more I'm all about." He replied as he got up and Kira shook her head at him in amusement.

Knowing full well that her guy knew that so long as he made her happy, he had all the support in the world from her parents. The young man then turned his attention back to the Frogs and Zoe had to quickly hide the wide eyed look of surprise on her face. "Well, it was nice meeting the two of you and I hope you find the True Alpha. But hopefully, not while somethin' bad's happening since this town kinda has a knack for that lately."

"Yeah, maybe we'll see you guys around again."

"S-Same to the two of you!" Zoe replied with a bit of a stutter.

"Hmm, good meetin' ya both." Grunted her husband while Edgar wondered why his wife had stuttered some as she wasn't one to do that.

Smiles were had by the four before the two teens took off. "Ah, kids."

"Oh. My. God!"

Turning to his wife with raised eyebrows, Edgar quickly noticed the stunned look on her lovely face. "What?" God help them if they were under attack as he only had his key ring stake on him, damnit!

"Oh. My. God!" Came the same words again from his Zoe.

Frowning at her, the Hunter spoke up again. "What!? What is it!?"

Slowly, Zoe turned to look at him with that stunned look on her face. "I… I think that was him!"

"Him, him who?" Wondered the man confusedly.

"Scott! He's the True Alpha!" Hissed Zoe in a low voice excitedly.

"What? No way."

That kid was a teenager for God's sake! But his wife just nodded as her face got an excited look on it. "Yeah way! The True Alpha's full name is Scott McCall! Rumors in the community say that his current girlfriend is a Japanese teen Kitsune named Kira! Its him and her! I could practically smell the Wolf in him after we first met him! He's got the crooked jaw and the Hispanic heritage to match up! Oh my God! I met him and didn't even know it!" Squealed Zoe and getting quite a few looks in the process from the others in the diner.

Feeling kind of stunned, Edgar looked towards the door the two teens had left out of before turning back to his wife. "You're sure about this?"

"Yes! Very! Oh my God, this is so cool! The living legend himself! And he's so nice!"

"Huh. I'll be damned." Muttered the man in shock and surprise.

 _Life, you're just full of surprises ain't ya?_

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Briefly, I had thought of the two maybe meeting Lydia or even Parrish but I thought why not have them meet Scott instead and Kira kinda ended up just showing up as I wrote this. Which there's nothin' wrong with that at all! Of course, perhaps if I continue this, maybe they could still meet them anyway. Hope folks enjoyed, R and R!**


End file.
